


Better than I could have ever dreamed

by bjluver



Category: Rocketman (2019) RPF, Scottish Actor RPF, Welsh Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjluver/pseuds/bjluver
Summary: Just an unbetaed smutty little drabble that's been bouncing around in my head for a few weeks.Hopefully, I've managed to get it written as half as hot as it is in my mind ;)
Relationships: Richard Madden/Reader, Taron Egerton/Reader, Taron Egerton/Richard Madden, Taron Egerton/Richard Madden/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Better than I could have ever dreamed

An indulgent moan escapes you as this hand in your hair desperately pulls you deeper into his kiss. You lie here, in the embrace of your lover's best friend, your body entwined with his like an erotic brainteaser puzzle. A hot, dirty, forbidden tangle of flesh that tastes like pepperminty freshness. He captures your bottom lip between his teeth as his hand starts to wander down your body, his fingers brushing over the side of your breast, causing a hitch in your breath. Continuing his journey, he finally latches onto the flesh of your backside, pulling your body even closer, his hips rolling forward against you.

You shouldn't be getting so turned on by this, but it seems so natural feeling his muscles ripple under your touch as you breathe in his warm and spicy scent. The twisting desire in your belly pooling, your slick wetness is starting to reach your thighs. He must be able to feel the heat radiating from your core, smell your arousal in the air, realise just how much you are enjoying this.

"And cut!"

There's a sudden flurry of activity, and two set hands are rushing in to hand you both robes to cover yourselves up. Taron's hand finally falls away from your body before he carefully untangles his body from yours, pulling the sheet over you as he does. The sudden chill of the set a stark contrast to the heat of his body. He sits silently on the other side of the bed, withdrawn from his usual happy-go-lucky persona.

"Let's call it quitting time for today. See you all back here, bright and early tomorrow."

Pulling the robe closed around you, you glance around the room. How had you forgotten just how many people were here watching you? Your eyes finally find Richard's, an icy fire burning through you, before he turns on his heel and struts away. You sigh, you should never have agreed to let him stay and watch this.

Looking back around to Taron, all you find is the creases of the abandoned sheets where his body had once been, leaving you cold and alone on the mattress. The crew are thinning out already, just a few stragglers re-setting the props ready for tomorrow.

......................................................................................................................

You finally make it make to your trailer. You've taken your time getting here so you can prepare yourself to deal with Richard's apparent jealousy and anger. And with your shame of feeling so intimately connected to someone other than him. You'd debriefed with the director about the scene, and her feedback had been particularly positive. Apparently, your reactions had an edge of authenticity that showed up on the screen and should titillate the audience. At least something good had come from this afternoon. Opening the door, you meekly step over the threshold into the silent space. Looking around, you find Richard sitting on the sofa. He exudes dominance, perched tall and confidently, his legs spread wide across the cushion. Your eyes are drawn to the thick muscle of his thighs straining against the fabric of his jeans. He really is a beautiful male specimen. Dragging your gaze up to his face, you find him intensely staring at you, the apparent anger from earlier now replaced with lust. 

Turning to close the door, you find Taron sitting on the armchair at the far end of the sitting area, and he looks anxious and uncomfortable. He has replaced his robe with a black shirt and jeans, his and Richard's favourite go-to look. For every ounce of confidence Richard has, Taron matches with waves of uncertainty. His eyes never meet yours, or Richards, instead just gazing at the carpet in front of him. You've never seen him be quite so.... submissive?

"I think we all need to have a little talk, don't you, little girl?" he breaks the silence, patting the sofa cushion beside him, inviting you to sit with him. 

The turmoil inside you instantly unravels, Richard only ever calls you that when you're playing together. The desire in your belly rekindled as you quickly crossed the room to him, settling yourself on the sofa beside him. Intrigue takes over as Richard shifts in his seat, turning to face you and nod subtly to Taron.

"Now, it seems to me, you both enjoyed that a little too much, don't you think?" his eyebrows arching in question. "Don't you think I know by now which of those sweet moans you make are real?"

"I... I'm," you stutter, "Richard, I'm sorry."

"Did I say you could speak, little one?" His eyes meet yours questionably. So you're definitely playing now. You search his gaze before nodding your acceptance.

"No, sorry Sir," you utter to him as you drop your gaze down, surrendering to whatever he has planned.

"Now I must admit, to start with, I hated seeing his hands all over you. You are mine," a brief flicker of that icy anger bright in this eyes, "Then I saw how much he was enjoying it too, and I hated it even more." His body springs up of the sofa pacing across the room to come to rest on the back of Taron's seat.

"But then, I realised that if we were to do it right, and do it together, we could all really get some enjoyment out of the little attraction you two seem to have developed." Richard's palm comes to rest on Taron's shoulder, squeezing him reassuringly. "What do you both think?"

You look at Taron, his face flushed with embarrassment and a little excitement. His gaze finally meets yours, he seems a little bewildered, but you smile and nod your approval for him.

"Yes," he mutters, breaking his silence for the first time since you've returned. Richard looks pleased. Very pleased.

"Excellent," Richard his hands clap together in satisfaction. "Now Taron," he starts moving around so he can see Taron's face, "The rules we play by are simple. Everyone's pleasure is important, but make no mistake, this is my game, and  **_ I _ ** __ am in charge."

Taron shifts in his seat, "Yes, Sir." 

"We use the traffic light system because it's simple.  _ Green _ for go,  _ yellow _ to slow down and  _ red _ to make everything stop immediately. Usually, we would talk through our limits more together before playing, but we..." he says gesturing between himself and you, "have been discussing having someone join us for a while now, and I think I have a pretty good idea of what you might like after our little talk earlier. So maybe we can just see how it goes as long as you make sure you let me know immediately if we reach your limits?" Richards gaze holding Taron's in some sort of hypnotic state.

"Yes, Sir." Taron drawls. "I'm green for go."

"Alrighty then. Let's move this party to the bedroom than shall we? T bring one of those chairs with you." Following Richard's finger, you see him pointing towards the dining chairs.

Taron springs to his feet, he definitely seems eager to participate in this. You can't blame him. Richard's energy is magnetic. You're convinced his smile could make a nun drop her knickers. And when he bites his lip just so, well that might even persuade a priest to abandon his vows. 

Richard pulls you up and steers you after Taron, slapping your ass as he follows behind you, the blow softened by your robe. He wastes no time getting activities underway as soon as you are all in the bedroom. Under Richard's instruction, Taron positions the dining chair at the far side of the room facing the bed. Just the perfect position to offer a good view but too far away to reach.

"Undress him for me, little one."

Approaching Taron, you reach for the hem of his shirt, capturing the soft fabric in your fingers. You take your time pulling it away from his body, your fingertips brushing over his toned form. Only breaking eye contact with him while the shirt is pulled over his head, you toss the abandoned garment out of the way. Next, your hands journey down to undo his belt, you take the opportunity to run your hands down over his chest, caressing his abs as you go. Leisurely, you slide his belt from around his waist, flinging it in the same direction as his shirt while your other hand caresses over the front of his jeans. His cock is as eager as the man himself, springing out of the confines of his jeans as you unfasten them and yank them down off his hips. Hastily, you rid him of his shoes and have him step out of jeans. 

Standing before you in all his naked glory, Taron reaches down trying to conceal his growing erection with his hands. 

"He's stunning, isn't he, little one? And such a beautiful cock he has too. Just look how excited it is to see you." The Scottish brogue becoming thicker on Richard's tongue.

Taron's face and chest flush with a mixture of excitement and embarrassment. His breath quickens as Richard paces the room towards him, pushing Taron's hands away from his body, letting you admire his proud standing cock. Richard's hand reaches down and tenderly caresses Taron's length, lazily stroking him up and down before running his thumb over the bulbous head. 

"I've wanted to touch you like that since Rocketman rehearsals, and you're better than I could have ever dreamed T."

You can't believe what you are seeing. Maybe you're hallucinating. How can watching the two of them together be so hot? Richard has rid himself of his shirt and is now clad only in his jeans, his bare feet buried in the plush carpet. Grabbing Taron's hand, he leads him over to sit in the dining chair.

"It's time to lose the robe, little one."

You tug at the tie around your waist, loosening the plush fabric before letting the robe fall from your shoulders, pooling at your feet. Richard wastes no time closing the distance between you, capturing your waist and pulling you flush with his body. His lips claim yours, his tongue seeking entry into your mouth, the faint lingering taste of tobacco occupying your senses. His kiss is intense, bruising, dominating. His hands cup at the underside of your breasts. His fingers massaging into the firm flesh there, before gliding up to your nipples brushing over the pasties, still barely stuck to your skin. With a flick of his wrists, he removes them in one quick movement, his fingers returning to circle your areolas and tug on your hardened nubs. Your modesty patch has been lost long ago.

You hear a low strangled moan and pull away from Richard to see Taron enthralled, watching you, his hand fisted around his cock. Desire burns deep in your core, the wetness between your thighs renewed. Richard turns to eye his friend, his pupils dilating even further. Black holes against brilliant blue skies.

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" he gruffly asks Taron, as he bends to retrieve your abandoned robe from the floor. Swiftly, he pulls the belt from the garment before discarding it once again. Taron's hand drops away, his cock standing proud against his stomach, gently curved to the side and glistening at the head already.

Stalking across the room back to Taron, Richard leans down to pull T's torso forward in the seat before adjusting his shoulders back to rest on the back of the chair. His arms draped beside the chair, his thighs hanging over the front of the chair. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I can't have you finishing too soon," Richard is gleeful as he crouches down, gathering T's hands and binding his wrists low behind the chair. "There's so much more fun to be had yet," he rises up again, pressing a short kiss to Taron's lips.

"Sit on the end of the bed, little one."

You waste no time crossing the short distance across the room, before perching yourself at the edge of the mattress. 

"Spread those gorgeous legs, baby. Show T what a beautiful pussy you have."

Nervously your eyes flick to Taron, you can feel your arousal grow slicker again. Resting back on your arms, you part your legs. The warm air of the room chilly against your swollen lips. You let your knees drop to the side, allowing for a perfect view of your most intimate parts.

"Show him how you like to be touched."

The intensity of the situation - the heat of their gaze upon you - is almost overwhelming. Closing your eyes and taking a deep calming breath, your hand reaches down to brush over your centre. Gently at first, letting your fingernails graze over your skin. Circling around your lips before lightly tugging at them. Dipping your fingers into your wetness, you spread the slickness over your clit. You moan breathily, your back arching when your finger finally brushes over that sensitive, throbbing nub.

You feel your hand being pulled away from your centre, Richard's fingers entwining with yours. As you finally reopen your eyes, you find Richard kneeling between your knees. His breath warm and damp against your centre. Holding your hand to your thigh, he lightly nibbles against your inner thighs. His lips and tongue trace along the same path your fingers had travelled along. The lingering pleasant sensation renewed to a sensual tingle as Richard making long, slow, deliberate strokes over your wet folds with his tongue. 

Dragging your gaze from Richard's soft curls and distinguished grey streak, you look over to Taron. He is obviously enthralled - captivated by watching Richard - watching you. His thighs are strained, his hips bucking slightly, thrusting into the empty void above him. His bottom lip caught between his teeth. His face locked in an intense steely stare, desperate not to miss witnessing a single moment, a single movement. You've simply never felt more desired - more desirable than you do, here in this moment.

Richard's tongue edges around your entrance, teasingly probing just inside you slightly before pulling away again. You lose track of how many times he brushes over your inner lips before his tongue finally dips deeper into you. Your whole world centring on the sensations ignited in the deepest parts of your belly. His moan vibrates against your intimate as he laps your juices straight from the source.

Your fingers squeeze at his, your hand still anchored at your thigh. And just like that, with a quick suck on your clit in passing, he is gone. Your hand falls from his as he pulls away from the bed. You are so turned on. Every nerve ending on fire. The movement of the air in the room tinglingly cool against your skin. Taking deep breaths, you savour every second of your heightened state, the heady smell of your arousal thick in the air.

Richard's attention turned to Taron.

"She has a pretty pussy, doesn't she? She tastes so sweet. I reckon you'd like to taste her, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, Sir. Please?"

"I'll let you taste her properly someday. But this time you'll only get to taste her off my lips."

You whine at the insinuation. Your mind tripping over itself as you piece together what's about to happen in front of your eyes. Within the space of a few heavy breaths, Richard was grabbing at the back of Taron's head firmly, tilting his head up and to the side before their lips met in haste. Several seconds go by, the delicious sound of their kiss intoxicating. As hurriedly as it had begun, Richard pulls away, both men panting.

Regaining his composure, Richard clears his throat.

"So, how does she taste?"

"Sweet, Sir. Sweet and musky."

"Is that right?" Richard approaches you again, taking your hand in his and directing your pointer finger down through the flooded juices at your centre.

"I guess I'd better have another taste then." Richard raises your hand to his mouth. Your finger encased in the wet heat, his tongue swirling around the digit before his plump lips drag the rest of your taste into his mouth as he rereleases your hand. Your toes curling at the sensation.

"Little one, you really do taste sweet. Why don't you see if you can taste yourself on T's lips, yeah?"

You need no further prompting, attending to the task at hand. You stand in front of Taron. His eyes now dark as midnight, you lean down and trace your tongue over this lips. Straining up to meet your mouth, he opens his lips to your perusal. His pepperminty taste now laced with a combination of Richard's cigarette smoke and a hint of your tanginess. Moaning deeply, you immerse yourself further into the kiss. Stepping forward with your legs outside his, you straddle his lap. You can feel his cock throbbing insistently against your swollen lips, your hips naturally rocking against him, your hands controlling Taron's head as you deepen the kiss.

His hips jut up into your softness, seeking more friction against his aching member. Your gentle rocking becoming more urgent as his cock head repeatedly bumps against your clit. 

"That's enough, little one," the commanding voice infiltrating your overwhelmed psyche.

Regretfully, gradually you pull away from Taron, a frustrated groan escaping his lips at the loss of your embrace. You can see your juices glistening against his now angry plum-coloured member. 

Casting your eyes around the room, you find Richard watching you heatedly. His body now bare of clothes, his cock proud and eager for attention. His hand comes down to give himself a few perfunctory tugs. Your libido aches for the feeling of him inside you.

"Up on the bed, now, little one," he commands.

You rush up onto the mattress, your body cushioned against the plush bedding.

"On your knees, and face Taron. I want you to be able to watch each other while I fuck you."

Getting yourself into his desired position, you watch Richard lick his thumb like the back of a stamp before his hand come down between your thighs. Circling over your clit. Once, twice, three times. The fire in your belly stoked back to life again.

Making his way around behind you, he roughly spreads your knees even further apart. Shifting your weight, you try to regain some stability. Richard's arm grasps around your hips, anchoring you in place. And with one smooth motion, he positions himself at your entrance and thrusts himself deep into your welcoming wet heat. A low, guttural moan is forced from deep within you, as you feel his girthy fullness of him complete you inside.

His other hand reaches around and tugs harshly at your nipples. You watch Taron's breath further quickening, his body flushed with arousal. Richard's teeth nip against your shoulder, your head falling to the side, allowing him greater access. The sting of his teeth against your taut flesh like a static ripple against your nerve endings.

The room's atmosphere was electric. The air thickened with the scent of arousal, of lust, of sex. The rhythmic slap of Richard's bullocks against your slickened skin, a sensual symphony with the moans echoing into the night.

You're just so close to the edge, Richard's cock rubbing against your inside walls in just the right way. Just a little bit more...

"Can I cum, Sir?" you start to plead. "Please, please? So close".

"Just hold on a bit longer, little one."

You groan in frustration, your body so overstimulated, you roughly toss your arms over your head. Your hands clutching at the curls at the back of Richard's head, desperately trying to keep yourself upright, your breasts jutted out toward Taron. The slight shift of angle making each thrust of Richard's cock feel even more exquisite inside you. 

"Please? Oh, god." You hear yourself begging.

Richard's hand comes down to your sex, his fingers parting your folds before attending to your swollen, throbbing clit. You can feel tingling building in your toes, the delicious feeling just on the bridge of orgasm, and then...

"Now. Cum now."

Before the words had even finished leaving his lips, the tension in your belly snaps like a rubber band. The tingling warmth spreading through your body, your muscles clenching spasmodically on Richard's cock as he continues thrusting into you steadily, his fingers still skating around and over your clit. Your body now feeling soft and malleable. Richard's arm constricts around you, keeping your body held tight against his. 

"Again, I think. I'm sure you have at least one more in you, little one."

Leaning your weight back upon him, Richard's hand comes up around your throat, his fingers applying gentle pressure to each side of your neck. Your head becomes light and fuzzy, a dazzling array of pin prickling sensations radiate under your skin. 

"Look at T when you come this time. Keep those beautiful eyes open."

His thrusts become more urgent, as his hand returns down between your legs, urgently stroking your clit. Your breathing becomes shaky as you try your hardest to keep your eyes open, unable to focus your sight on Taron now. Richard's teeth come down on the juncture of your shoulder and neck, and with the piercing sting of his bite, your orgasm rolls through you. All your other senses are hidden behind the intense sparkly glow rippling through your body.

You sense Richard's thrusts become erratic, and with a final few pumps, he somehow buries himself even further inside you before he stills and finally releases inside you. Holding you close for several long seconds, you hear his breathing slow, and he plants a delicate kiss over the bite mark he has left on your skin. Still holding you upright, he shifts to pull out of your heat, a rush of slickness rushing down your thigh. You groan at the emptiness he has left behind.

Carefully, he pulls your body up the bed, resting you up against the mass of cushions at the bed head. Your body satiated and your bones heavy, you feel yourself melt into the softness the mattress and pillows provide beneath you.

"Your turn, T."

Leaving you on the bed, he moves across the room to him. Richard quickly drops to his knees in front of Taron, his hand circling Taron's throbbing member. With one dip of his head, Richard engulfs Taron's length.

"Oh, fuck..."

Richard pulls up again, a thick strand of saliva trailing behind. Using his thumb, he rubs the extra wetness over the head of Taron's cock.

"Now T, I want you to count for five strokes, and then you can cum whenever you're ready. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

Richard lowers his head again, Taron's cock sliding deep into the warmth of Richard's mouth with surprising ease.  _ Has Richard done this before? _

"...One. Two..... Three," Taron stutters as Richard bobs up and down, slowly and steadily. "Four... Five. Fuck."

As soon as Richard hears those faltered words, he hastens the pace of his ministrations. One hand coming up to tease at Tarons's nipple, the other seemingly caressing his balls.

Within a mere few hastened breaths, Taron's body tenses, you watch as his eyes roll back, the whites of his eyes replacing the midnight black of his pupils. Richard's head stays planted in Taron's lap, letting him jut up into his throat as he spills deep inside the warm cavern. As he finally releases Taron's length, his hand returns to Taron's cock milking every last drop from him.

Reaching around behind Taron, Richard loosens the tie holding Taron in place, Taron's hands shaking free. As Richard rises, he kisses Taron slow and gently, massaging at his tense shoulders.

All you remember next is the warmth of their bodies surrounding you as you doze off to sleep, hopeful for another opportunity to play together soon.


End file.
